


DAY 21 - Public restroom

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were having a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant, to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Of course the celebration had to be with good food and red wine, which both loved to drink. But that evening they exaggerated with it.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 21 - Public restroom

**Author's Note:**

> Another adventure of Naruto and Sasuke in some alternate universe. Enjoy.

Naruto and Sasuke were having a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant, to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Of course the celebration had to be with good food and red wine, which both loved to drink. But that evening they exaggerated with it.

"Sasuke, I have to go to the toilet." Naruto awkwardly started to get up and went to the restroom.

"Okay... I'll go after you, when you came back."

While blonde was away Sasuke stayed at the table, finishing his meal. He noticed that Naruto had lingered, so he decided to look for him. 'I hope he's fine... maybe he's sick of his drink...'

He went into the men's room and Naruto was nowhere to be found. He looked around but did not see him. Then he bent down to look under the toilet doors. There were three doors and only one was occupied. He recognized Naruto's shoes, so he decided to knock on the door. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

He heard Naruto's response from the other side, "I'm fine..."

"Oh, OK."

Sasuke remained standing in the place, thinking about leaving, but changed his mind and asked, "but what are you doing there for so long?"

"Nothing. Just give me a sec, I'll be back there soon."

Sasuke then headed for the exit again, but changed his mind. He returned and instead he decided to try to open the door. To his surprise, the door opened with ease. 'So the idiot forgot to lock himself.' Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally, but his eyes widened from the scene he saw behind the door.

Naruto was sitting on the toilet lid with spike unplugged, and cock in his hand. He was fisting it despairingly as his head was slightly up and leaned against the tiles. His eyes were closed, and he was refraining from moaning, but he was breathing loudly. He didn't look at Sasuke. It looked like he didn't even hear him when he entered, but he finally spoke, "Sasuke, I told you I'll be there soon... I'm so close, aaahhhh..."

Sasuke quickly closed the door and said: "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Jerking off... obviously... ooohhh, fuck."

"Without me??" Sasuke felt offended.

Naruto lifted his head, looked at him and said: "I'm sorry Sasuke. I couldn't resist. I was going to relieve myself, but all of a sudden I was so horny and my cock was hard, it felt so good in my hand... Then everything got out of control... as you can see."

Sasuke listened to him, and smiled. Then bent lower and replied, "well, now that I'm here, let me help you."

"I won't complain..." Naruto said in anticipation.

Sasuke took him in his hand, and licked him from the base to the tip. Then he started circling his head with his tongue and sucking on it. He slowly took it deeper and deeper into his mouth, still sucking. Naruto started to moan loudly now.

Sasuke started moving his head up and down as Naruto's cock throbbed in his mouth. Then suddenly they heard the door open. They both froze. Sasuke just prayed that they would not enter their stall, as he too forgot to lock the door. But the one who went in went to the adjacent toilet. They both felt relief. Sasuke continued to move slowly and Naruto muffled his moans by biting into his sleeve. When the man was done, they heard the water flushing and the door opening and closing. Then, hands washing, and that a man eventually left the toilet.

Naruto released his mouth and continued to moan loudly. He was at his peak. Just a little more...

Sasuke felt it and continued to pleasure him until he felt him come. He swallowed the cum eagerly, and sucked it all until the last drop. Then he released Naruto's softened member from his mouth and looked up at him. Naruto had a flushed face and was breathing loudly as if he had run a marathon.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. I just have to catch my breath. This was very exciting, but it's spinning in my head because of alcohol..."

"Yes, me too."

Then they heard again that someone had entered restroom. Sasuke quickly locked the door. He didn't care if they heard him lock. He turned to his husband again, and they looked at each other in silence as they waited to be alone again.

When it was safe to talk again, Sasuke said, "Are we going home or staying a little longer?"

"I don't know, you want to stay?"

"Well we can stay and order some dessert, but if we stay then you have to give me back a favor."

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke stood up and Naruto could clearly see his erection poking through his pants.

"Oohhh, fuck, Sasuke. Mmm... gimme that right now."

Sasuke smirked, satisfied, and started to unbutton his pants.


End file.
